Five Nights of Creative Timing: A Crossover
by Jelly Dj Penguin
Summary: So how does the crazy animatronic quartet decide to rid of the new security guard, Mike Schmidt? Easy, with the help of a couple of creative friends, they'll have tons of creative and fast timing ways to get rid of him. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea struck me when I saw the new teaser/picture of Foxy on Scott's website and the fact that Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 comes out this October! Hope you enjoy! :D**

Creative! That was the word. Clearly the quartet had shown no clear indication of the meaning. Or, at least if they could remember... Freddy sighed as his mechanical brain had remembered the one memory he could remember. And what memory was that exactly? The day he died. The day he got stuffed into that wretched and horrid suit. The pain was no doubt unbearable. Freddy shook as he recalled that memory. Oh how he hated it, but loved it at the same time.

Quietly , Bonnie was the first one to suggest up a plan to get their revenge towards that security guard. What was his name? Michael? Mark? Oh it didn't matter of course. It only mattered if their plan actually worked... If they could figure out how to be creative... Again. Being dead had it's remarks and doubts after all.

"What about... No wait. Maybe if we just... "

" Face it Bonnie, there's no way that' s going to work. Our brains don't work and it'll only be a matter of time and actual creativity until we figure out something! " Freddy huffed toward Bonnie. It may of been over 20 years since they've had their last bath, but it didn't mean that there were going to mature anytime soon.

" Well what are we going to do? Just do the same routine we've been doing for a super long time? I mean, we just stand by the camera until that guard notices us. Fat chance that'll actually work, ya know." Chica spat at the two "idiots" that, in her mind, was glad to call them that. She may of been made out of metal and wires, though, that didn't stop her from eating all the pizza one point at a kid's birthday party during the day.

It's funny since there was a period of time that they were able to roam around freely during the day as they pleased. Not like that was going to ever happen again.

"Yar, what should you ye be doing then? "

The trio jumped as they heard the familiar pirate accent booming into the room. Foxy was always the sneakiest and mischievous one. However, he always got the least kills when it came to getting new security guards. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were the most ones to kill the new guards working the night shift. It was quite odd, because Foxy was had been the fastest one out of all of them... Maybe, a little bit too odd. The trio shrugged as Foxy waltzed into the room, which was the backstage area. Voices could be heard down the west hall which were obviously coming from Mike's office. However the voice wasn't coming from the prerecorded messaging machine, but from his laptop. The animatronic quartet had realized that they had let Mike ease on through the night!

Mike had been watching videos and such, on the laptop he was assigned to. There was one video he had stumbled upon, which was something along the lines of: I'm scared so don't hug me... Or something like that. He saw that there was two made within the series? He wasn't too sure what was the mumble jumble and ramble with the two videos about. To him, it looked extremely boring. He decided to watch the entire thing just so he could take his mind of the crazy animatronics. By the time he was finished watching both videos, he couldn't figure what was worst. Being locked with killer bots or wasting time by being creative? He didn't know what to think of the idea, but he knew one thing for sure. He was scared. Adreline started pumping through him as he realized his power was only at 2% of power left.

Great. He watched two of the creepiest videos posted online AND he was trapped in a terrible job with a terrible salary. How could this get any worse? Oh right! By letting deadly animatronics get the chance to kill him! As the the percent of power dropped one digit, the quartet finally decided it was time to make their move. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica appeared right behind him in the shadows as they crepted closer to kill him. Foxy, about to pop up by the door, had been electrocuted by massive amount of electricity. The trio had also been electrocuted, by Mike throwing his drink up in the air by the surprise of the animatronics. He wasn't expecting all three of them to show up in the same room. Well, besides the show stage, but this was different.

As the electricity flowed through the four animatronics, Mike had cowered and ducked resulting as the computer being zapped with electricity. Before Mike knew it, the animatronics were no longer there, along with his laptop too. Whatever happened to the animatronics disappearing, he was happy. But Mike looked up in disdain when he found his laptop no longer there. It was going to be a boring night. He had no clue what time it was due to the fact that the he only relied on his laptop monitor to tell the time. The pizzeria hadn't provided a clock in the office, so it was much harder to pin point the current time. For the animatronics however... They were going to get their revenge alright. With the help of new friends of course.

**Currently writing chapter 2! :D Hope you liked the chapter I wrote so far! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I know the Canon names for each character. However, I prefer the non-canon names better. ;) **

"Creative? Time? We're going to miss our show if we're going to waste our time being creative!" Harry cried out at Tony the talking clock and Paige the notepad.

"Don't be stupid friends, there's always time for a song!" Tony harshly replied back at Harry.

So far, the puppet trio had been fighting about missing their show and how it would affect them greatly. Paige and Tony had other plans to "spice" up their time, instead of watching that uncreative show. Singing a creative song was what both inanimate objects disired for puppet trio to participate in.

"Well, take a look at my hair! I use my hair to express myself! " Paige cheerily chimed in.

"I don't see what you mean!" Robin whined at Paige.

So far, Manny had kept quiet out of the argument and only stared dumbfoundly at puppets, clock, and sketchbook. In Manny's mind though, he recalled Harry being the one to take things up one knotch. He was also the one to call things boring and to be the tallest puppet out of the puppet trio. Manny was also reminded of Robin, also uncreative, because he was green. Robin was the intelligent nerd bird. He also was the one to provoke Tony, which didn't end so well... And here he was, Manny the yellow puppet. Otherwise known as the "idiot" of course. Manny hadn't really stirred up any real trouble... Well not yet. So he was quite confused when he was the target to be called the idiot. It was probably because of his father Roy. However, it should of been Roy who was called the idiot, not Manny.

Manny sighed, as he glanced at the TV, then to his watch. It wasn't until he noticed something watching him at the window... Or rather, watching THEM argue. The uncanny fear started to rise as he noticed there was four of them... The things watching them looked almost like children. He wasn't too sure how, but he sensed their fear, as their eyes were only watching them. Their heads were hidden under the window, yet their glowing eyes proceeded to continue watching.

Manny also took note of each animal's (?) features. All four of them looked old and he noticed the distinct odor of decay and flesh. He shivered and decided to confront them. He hopped off of his chair and headed for the door. Manny looked back incase any of the puppets or inanimate objects were watching him. They weren't.

Manny swung open the door and gently closed it as he walked outside. He noticed the objects were still at the window and he heard them whispering. Or at least, that's what it sounded like. Raspy groans and moans were coming from the bots. He shivered once again, and as he walked closer, again he noticed the odor got stronger. His eyes began to water as he started getting closer to them. He also started gagging uncontrollablely. He stopped and took a deep breath and continued his way to them.

Freddy and the gang were taking tons of notes and were beginning to get agitated when the tall puppet demanded the two inanimate objects to stop teaching him and the bird to use time to be creative. He sighed angrily, as he swore under his breath about the tall red puppet. Just because Freddy and the gang still had the possession of a child's soul, didn't mean he didn't learn anything bad and good at the pizzeria. Chica and Foxy eagerly watched the argument take place, when they smelt the smell of pizza. Tony had been demonstrating more about time, using the example of time to cook pizza. Freddy rolled his eyes and Bonnie kept watching the arguing group argue. Freddy felt like giving up. After they had ended up in this strange world, they had found another hope to rid that security guard. However, Harry was just about to ruin it.

"Uh, hi! " Manny piped in.

The animatronic quartet jumped when they heard Manny. All four shrieked their famous screams. Manny took cover and covered his ears when they screamed in surprise. After they had screamed, Manny quickly took a look at the window to see if the gang was still fighting inside. They were.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to scare y-you! Uh, please don't eat me! "

" Eat you? Wha?" Chica turned away from the window once more to look at Manny.

"We're not here to eat you, we just wanna be creative and we wanna learn about time." Bonnie shrugged, "That's all."

"Huh, well why didn't you say so? Come on, I bet we can end the argument all together." Manny mumbled the last half of the sentence.

The animatronic quartet looked at each other for a moment and walked with Manny.

"So, uh, I didn't get your names. I'm Manny by the way. " Manny broke the awkward silence.

The animatronics each introduced themselves and told Manny about their situation. Manny was astounded to find that they had died at such a young age and how they delt with it. Manny sympathized and empathized as he realized that they almost were the same. Manny had died time, after time, because of Paige and Tony. Manny also told his story to the animatronics and somehow, they all knew that they've probably end up as best friends.

**Oo I wonder how the rest of the DHMIS crew will react to the animatronics. X3 Until the next chapter! X3 **


End file.
